


Black Dog

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Muggle!Reader, Padfoot - Freeform, Young!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine if you had a really bad day, and while you´re at the park to clear your head and be away from everyone, a friendly, black dog comes up to you..."<br/>Based of a TheFandomImagine-Imagine [tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dog

It had been a terrible day.   
From the moment you had left your bed in the morning, (well actually you **fell** out of it, shaken by the horrifying realization that you had slept through your alarm ) until the very moment you had been thrown out of the local library for being "a potential threat to innocent visitors" some fifteen minutes ago.   
...although this guy had **completely deserved** the smack on the forehead; that's what you get for sexist pick-up lines. You only wished you would have used a heavier book, so he wouldn't have been able to get the librarian to complain about you... stupid cry baby.  
  
The time in between hadn't been any better, a few incidents included your favourite mug broken on the floor, your mum scolding you for not visiting your stupid relatives in ages (followed by a visit of said annoying relatives), a huge ass dog barking at you on your way through the city (you slipped and landed in a puddle, covering your whole outfit in dirt and something you hoped to be mud) and last but not least your best friend cancelling your meet for, so far, unknown reasons even though it was August, school free time.  
He was always so busy…That's what happens when you're close with wizards or witches.  
  
Yes, your best friend was a wizard as sure as you were a Muggle. You had known each other since you could remember, so when he, as muggle born, received his letter and was going away to 'Hogwarts' you were the first one, besides his parents, he told about it.

At first you had been envious...but that went away as time passed by. The world of magic and fantastic creatures was exiting, full of new and strange things...and dangerous and frightening as hell.

Quidditch for example was a **murderous** game. _'Nah, nobody died within the last few years_ ´ wasn't exactly the kind of sentence that described a neat sport. Also all those things like living trolls with giant, wooden clubs, terrifying jailers who made the blood in their victims veins freeze, sucking the soul out of them and black horses that could only be seen by those who had looked death in the eye.

All in all...you were happy to be what you were. You already had enough problems to handle.  
Still you wanted to get away from everything...if it was only for two hours though.

  
With your favourite book and a small pack of biscuits, two things whose existence alone seemed to lighten your day up a bit, you strolled through a little park, looking for a calm corner to read.  
After a while you had found the perfect place: a small wooden bench, covered in colourful leaves the closer coming autumn had shattered over them. It was hidden behind a row of high grown petunias so it was slightly foreclosed from the rest of the park.

  
With a swift swipe you removed some of the leaves and sat down, breaking a smile for the first time on this awful day.  
It faded however when you opened your book and tried to start reading...you just weren't able to focus on your book. Too many thoughts were rushing through your brain, too many sorrows and bad things on your mind, throwing you back in your terrible mood instantly.  
After a while your head was so full of terrifying things, that you weren't able to hold back the tears anymore.

  
You started sobbing, your hands covering your face to hide from everything and everyone. You weren't sure why you were crying at all...maybe you had held back all the tears of the last weeks for too long and this one, particularly bad, day brought you to cry them all at the same time.  
After what felt like an eternity of sobbing you suddenly felt something lightly brushing your leg. You heard a quiet whimper and when you removed your hands from your eyes, you were able to see something really furry sitting in front of you. The tears were still blurring your sight but a few seconds later you had recovered...and were slightly surprised by what you saw in front of you.

  
 **A big, black dog.**

  
To be exactly; an **enormous black dog** with long, shaggy fur.  
He was facing you and looking with his bright grey eyes directly in yours. Surprised you reached out one hand to gently pat the canine's head.

Whose dog was this, suddenly sitting in front of you?

And didn't dogs usually have dark eyes?

And why was this one looking at you like this?

  
You moved your hand through his fur, surprised by how soft it was. Although it was relaxing, the bad thoughts were quickly finding their way back in your head...but were interrupted when, once again, something touched your leg. Looking back downwards you noticed the dog poking you with his broad snout, demanding your attention almost as if he tried to get you away from your thoughts and cheer you up ...you had heard that animals were pretty sensitive when it came to such things.  
This time it was impossible for you to get lost in your mind again since, all of the sudden, the dog made a step back and jumped on the small bench, settling down on his legs and resting his head on your lap.  
You let out a disapproving sound, you weren't used to foreign dogs using you as pillow, but he just rose his head a bit to show you his pleading eyes. ...although this dog was full grown and huge ass big; never before you had seen such adorable puppy eyes.

  
You somehow arranged yourself with the new situation much to the approval of your new friend. After a while you opened your book again...this time with success. You had finished almost half of the book, when a rustling noise interrupted you. Glancing down you noticed that the dog had moved a bit...and managed to open the pack of cookies you had brought along.  


" _Hey_!" You complained loudly and quickly pulled what was left out of his reach. The dog only looked at you lazily, a somehow **mischievous** sparkle in his eyes. Wouldn't you have known better you would have sworn that he smirked at you.

  
" _Don't do this again buddy._ " you mumbled while scratching his ear carefully. " _Lucky you that there ain't no chocolate in this cookies."_  
You were almost sad when the evening came and you had to leave the small park and your furry friend behind, knowing that it was very unlikely that you'd meet him again.   
  
You were soon proven otherwise.  
  
You entered the park again the next day and settled down at the same bench as before, shutting down the whole world around you by burying your nose in a book. ...just to be surprised when you felt something tapping against your leg. It was the same dog as before, lightly tapping your knee with his big paw, making you break a bright smile.  
  
This soon became a habit;  Every time you would enter the park and sit down on the bench, the dog would appear, assumingly out of nowhere (not even once you had seen out of which direction he came) and sit down next to you. Usually you would read a book  and ruffle through his fur absent minded, while he was sleeping with a satisfied expression. Sometimes you told him about your day or stories of your childhood and every time you did so he seemed to smirk approvingly. ...you could have sworn that this dog smirked more often than some humans being.  
Especially when he managed to steal some of the cookies you would always bring along. After his first visit you knew that it was dangerous to let your food in his reach so you always tried to pay attention at your sweets. ... **but no matter how much you tried** , sooner or later you'd always forget about it and he'd open the pack and help himself to some biscuits. One time he even pickpocketed you when you had decided not to take them out of your jacket.

Once you brought along some dog treats you had bought especially for him, but he wouldn't eat them. He just looked at you with a glance as if you would have tried to poison him before he moved over to the other side of the bench and steal your food that has been laying there, looking you dead in the eye as he did so.

You never gave up trying to keep him away from your food, but soon you made always sure that what you brought along wasn't poisonous for dogs. 

  
By the end of the summer you visited the park almost daily, only staying away when it was necessary, for example when it was raining too heavy or when your family decided that you had to _socialise_ and spend some time with them. You even went as far as to give the dog a nickname; **Paws.** Simply because he had such adorable big paws.  
  
The last day of the summer holidays had arrived and so had the last chance in a while to see your friend, once school started again you would be too busy to visit the park regularly.

...but Paws didn't show up.

  
You sat there for a few hours just waiting for him, sadness over coming you as he did not show up.  
When dusk was close you gave up waiting and decided to leave but you were stopped when you heard quickly closer coming steps; to be exactly it sounded like somebody was running as if traced by hounds.  
Turning around to face the direction the noise was coming from, you saw a young guy who was obviously the source of the steps. He stopped right in front of you, trying to say something but he was too exhausted to do so. While he was trying to catch his breath you were given the opportunity to take a closer look at the stranger.  
He was approximately as old as you, maybe two or three years older, his black hair was wavy and reached almost down to his shoulders, his bangs were messily hanging in front of his eyes. ...all in all his hair reminded you of something.  
What reminded you **even more of said something** were his eyes. Either you were going crazy because Paws hadn't shown up the whole day, or this guy in front of you looked **almost frighteningly similar to the black dog**.  
  
" _God, I'm so happy that I got here before you were gone!_ " He exclaimed, finally being able to form a whole sentence.  
" _Um...sorry?_ " You narrowed your eyes at him causing him to stare back at you even more confused.  


" _Wait...why are you suddenly so small.._." he mumbled and then he seemed to realize something. His eyes widened in shock when he stared down at his hands and he started swearing quietly.

 _"Damn it...I forgot to shift, ugh Sirius you idiot! No wonder now that running was so exhausting..."_ he mumbled and now you had even less of an idea what was going on.

“ _Ehrm… are you …alright?”_   You asked him timidly, causing him to remember that you were still standing in front of him and utterly confused.  
  
“ _Ah yes, sure. Sorry I did not want to scare you!”_ Suddenly he had a big smirk on his face, the he held his hand out for you to shake it.

“ _I´m Sirius, Sirius Black. We met earlier to be honest but that´s a bit ah…hard to explain.”_

With his adorable eyes and messy hair…and now with this wide smirk…

 _“We met… **earlier?**....Paws?” _ You added the last part uncertain, with slight fear. He might think you´re crazy.

 _“ **Oh no!”** _ You winced a bit, okay of course he wasn´t Paws, that was ridiculous and stupid and…

“ _Don´t call me like that, this name is horrible. If anything, call me Padfoot. Also; I´m sorry for stealing your food all of the time.”_

Being stunned you didn´t know what to say and exclaimed the first thing that came to your mind.

“ _You are so not sorry for stealing my food, aren´t you?”_

He blinked surprised, then he started laughing and you laughed with him, still confused but somehow happy about the unexpected surprise.

“ _No, no I am not._ ”

Suddenly a thought crossed your mind, something your wizard friend had told you some years ago, only for you to forget what he said until that very moment.

“ _You are an… Animagus, right?_ ” You pronounced the word carefully not sure if you remembered correctly. But the guy… Sirius, gave you a bright smile before he nodded.

“ _Yup! You have told me about your wizard friend, I assume he told you ´bout it?”_ Now you were the one who smiled and nodded, not sure whether you should be happy or ashamed that you told a dog about, like, half of your life.

“ _You know I´m really happy that I came here before you were gone!”_ His glance was now becoming slightly sad. “ _Somehow I was so excited for today that I forgot to turn into the dog…yeah you know ehrm…anyways… I don´t have much time to stay though. I´ll have to leave for school tomorrow and…”_

 _“Hogwarts?”_ You asked with an understanding smile. Just today in the morning your other friend had nagged about how he had to get so many things done until the next day.

Sirius nodded one more time before this unique smirk found its way on to his lips.

“ _But we can stay in contact if you want! You know like writing letters and stuff…also I´ll most likely spend Christmas at a friend´s place not far from here, so…only if you still want to meet me of course.”_

 _“Hm, let me think about it,”_ you said in a teasingly playful tune, “ _I will miss your fur…but I think I can ignore this minor problem.”_

With a wider smile than ever before he pulled you in a breath taking hug, not letting go of you for a while and making you blush furiously.

“ _You know there´s still some hair you can ruffle through!_ ” He winked and gave you a peck on the cheek. “ _I´ll write you a letter!”_ He screamed as he was already running away.

“ _Don´t you dare to forget Sirius Padfoot Black!”_

 

 

Indeed he did not forget.

Only a week later you received your letter when an owl landed in your front garden and dropped it right in front of you.

Once you opened it, **you knew two things for sure:**  
 **First;** when Sirius Black returned for the Christmas holiday **you would murder him**.HOW DID THIS IDIOT DARE TO SEND YOU A SCREAMER SCREAM-SINGING AN OLD, CHEESY AND TERRIBLE MAWKISH BEACH BOYS LOVE SONG.

 **Second:** You were unbelievable and completely in love with Sirius Black.


End file.
